villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crooked Man (The Wolf Among Us)
The Crooked Man is the main antagonist of the 2014 video game The Wolf Among Us. He is a Fable and a powerful and ruthless crime lord who's influence over all of Fabletown matches that of its government and holds much of its population within his grasp via his enforcements. The Crooked Man is also the first major villain that Bigby Wolf had to face as sheriff of Fabletown. Personality He is a very calm and collected, yet also cruel and manipulative crime lord from Fabletown who causes the events of the game. He runs an extensive criminal syndicate consisting of himself, his right-hand woman Bloody Mary, the pawn shop owner Jersey Devil, the pimp and serial killer Georgie Porgie, and the Tweedle brothers. He offers loans and illegal magical glamours (Potions that hide the existence of fables to humans) and also runs a strip club and pawn shop. It is mentioned that he killed his own family rather than let them stand in the way of constructing his criminal empire. Biography Episode 3 "A Crooked Mile" : He ordered a hit on the game's protagonist Bigby Wolf in an attempted to kidnap the towns mayor, Ichabod Crane. He later spares Bigby's life in exchange for the mayor. Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing" He is mentioned many times throughout the episode by his thugs and finally makes his first appearance at the end of the episode, in his lair with all of his thugs. Episode 5 "Cry Wolf" The episode begins within his lair, with him being warm and welcoming towards the sheriff. However, tensions quickly flare up between the two, and he offers to give up Georgie Porgie in exchange for an alliance. However, this greatly angers Georgie Porgie and his girl, Georgie asks for assistance against the other thugs but they all back down, showing them to be greatly fearful of the Crooked Man. Eventually, all the thugs get in a fight with Bigby and the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary escape to his limo. He is encountered again at a large foundry after Bigby kills Bloody Mary. A tense standoff occurs between the two due to him holding a gun fully loaded with silver bullets (Which would kill Bigby instantly). The Crooked Man requests he is kept alive and brought to trial, which is what Snow White wanted, depending on the players decisions, he may or may not be brought to the Fabletown Government for a trial. Original Rhyme There once was a crooked Man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house. Gallery Crooked.png|The Crooked Man's hand. the-wolf-among-us-5-04.jpeg|The Crooked Man meets Bigby. The-Wolf-Among-Us-Crooked-Man-header-664x374.jpg|Crooked Man pointing a silver-laden revolver at Bigby, as he explains his plan on Fabletown. Wolf5-4-3.jpg|Crooked Man's evil grin as he hears from his right-hand woman Bloody Mary, that she will finish Bigby off quickly, so that he wouldn't get near him. 800px-CW Not This Way.png|Crooked Man attacking Bigby with his cuffs as he attempts to escape his sentencing. IHW Crooked Man Head Ripped Off.jpeg|One of The Crooked Man's brutal deaths (player determined); brutally decapitated by Bigby. Trivia *In the Crooked Man's lair, there is a stained glass window that depicts the events of his original rhyme. *The Crooked Man, alongside his gang, is not mentioned or even cameoed in the comic book. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:The Heavy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Category:Totalitarians Category:Incriminators Category:DC Villains Category:Parody/Homage